


Truth

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [10]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Apex Legends Quest: The Broken Ghost, Conflict Resolution, Gen, Nightmares, Regret, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Crypto's name is Hyeon Kim. His real name is Tae Joon Park. One day he'll be able to tell the truth about his identity. For now, he has to tell the truth to a vengeful simulacrum and a hurt French electrician.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> What I think could have happened after the incident with Hack/Crypto and Wattson. Some resolution 💓

Hyeon Kim.

Tae Joon Park.

“I’m Crypto.” He whispered as he gripped the porcelain.

He lifted his gaze, staring at his features. Eye bags were ever-present on his toned skin, the wrinkles showing themselves a little bit more each day. As he touched his facial modifier, he wished for it to all come off, that one day where he’s free from his nightmare. For him and Mila to go home and be able to visit Mystik without any of the Syndicate coming after them. But that was a dream in a distant future. 

He twisted the faucet and splashed a handful of cold water onto his face, trying to process all that had just happened. One thing he knew, he had to confront Wattson and try to show his innocence. _This is just like back then._ He tried proving his innocence before, to the Syndicate but they didn’t care. As far as they knew, he was the one who must’ve killed Mila. _Bullshit._ He shuffled out of the bathroom and headed towards where they were assembling the artifact, a single piece missing from the puzzle. He grabbed Hack and scanned the drone all over again, trying to understand just where did it get ‘hacked’ into. The speakers abruptly buzzed to life and he placed the drone onto the table, faceup. He saw how Hack’s wings were trying so desperately to move, but couldn’t take off because he had removed its flight ability after the incident.

“Aww, you snipped its wings off. What a shame.” Crypto’s face twisted when he heard the voice.

“Tell me, how does it feel to have your friends look at you as if you’re the villain now?” Revenant’s voice trickled like venom.

“How- wait. I don’t even want to know ‘how’ anymore, ‘cause I’ll find out, one way or another. Now what I want to know is ‘why’.” Crypto stared at his drone, his one and only companion this whole time, taken control by the friendly neighborhood, murderous simulacrum.

“Convenience. I needed a way to eavesdrop on you skinsuits without being pounced on like I’m the bad guy. I’m just trying to live my life out as I was programmed to; kill. And yet here you all are, assembling something that would be my end. I have to say, I should thank you, but I don’t want to die yet. I still have some, ‘unfinished business’ to do here in this plane of existence.” Hack’s camera moved, scanning Crypto’s face as though Revenant was eyeing him in actuality.

“Tell me meatbag, are you living in a nightmare? I wanna know the truth. I know what those things are on your skin and I know for damn well, your name isn’t Hyeon Kim.” Crypto’s breath hitched as the simulacrum spoke. If he was capable of it, the hitman would be smirking right now.

“Don’t worry, I’m living my nightmare as well. In fact, I _am_ my nightmare, so I know the feeling. I guess you can say we understand each other.” Crypto slammed his fist down on the table.

“I am nothing like you. I never wanted to make enemies. I’m only doing this to get closer to the truth.” He clenched his hand as he stared into the camera, watching it as it was him.

“I used to be human. I used to have a real name, a purpose. But that man is gone, just like you. Let me tell you something, it’s not going to get any easier.” Crypto’s heard enough, picking up Hack and reaching for its receivers, pulling and turning everything and anything off so that there was no way for anyone to get into his drone, for the time being. Before the simulacrum lost connection, the man heard a chuckle emitting from his drone.

“Try all you want skinsuit, but there’s no way you’ll ever be redeemed.” As he reached for the final piece, the speakers went out into static as he panted, looking at his friend. It was in shambles.

He connected Hack up to a computer and started running some programs on it. He also began a download for a more secure security plus some upgrades. He heard the shuffling of footsteps behind him and turned around with a start. It was Wattson. The look on her face still screamed of betrayal, but there was a fierceness in her eyes.

“Crypto… Tell me the truth, did you mean it? Are you the mole?” There was silence crossing between the two before he spoke.

“Wattson, I never-” She held her hand up.

“Just, tell me. The truth. Please. I’ve been hurt enough as it is.” Her eyebrows softened and he saw the shimmer of tears in her eyes.

“I’m not.”

She lowered her arm and nodded solemnly. Crypto hoped that she believed him because he didn’t want to ruin all that he built up in the Games. These friendships that he lost as he was hiding in solitude and on the run all those years. It was doing a number on him, and he didn’t want to lose another one. There was a distinctive beep coming from his drone, signaling the completion of the maintenance. It caught their attention, as its camera started moving on its own, scanning Crypto for what must’ve been the umpteenth time before the speakers went online.

“Let’s go dat’a way, Crypto. There are no breaches.” Its voice was very synthetic. 

Crypto had been working on this personality in his free time, never admitting to his curiosity into giving Hack some more autonomy. It wasn’t much, just some puns he imputed as a way to repay the young French woman. He turned to look at Wattson and shrugged his shoulders.

“I believe you.” 

He stiffened as he heard those scared words leave her lips. He trusted no one up to this point and no one had believed him. He was alone. But now, here he was, getting the trust of someone who shouldn’t be bestowing him this honor. He couldn’t stop himself as he reached forward and pulled her into a hug, relishing in the moment. It just couldn’t be true. She was frightened but gently patted his back, feeling him shaking as he held her. When he realized what was happening, he quickly released his hold and cleared his throat.

“Uh, sorry about that. It’s just, it’s been so long since anyone’s ever believed me. I swear, I’m not trying to be a bad man.” Wattson nodded her head.

“It’s okay, mon ami. It’s been hard to trust anybody lately. But if you really wanted to hurt me, you wouldn’t be programming a personality into Hack right now. Thank you.” She smiled faintly.

“No, I should be thanking you. For trusting me.” Crypto returned the grin.

One day, he’ll tell everyone his real identity, be freed from this nightmare, once and for all. For now, he was going to repay his debt to Wattson in whatever way possible, one step at a time. The truth will soon reveal itself. And he’ll be there, waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Revenant is a sneaky beaky, but he adds in such a interesting chemistry if you think about how the two 'men' relate.  
> Revenant used to be human, but now his whole identity and life is changed because of the Syndicate, living a nightmare of deaths, pain, and finding no salvation. Crypto's past life was destroyed by the Syndicate and he had to take on a new identity, living in a nightmare under a false name. I made the connection as I was writing this and it was really interesting to see how it would pan out if they both were discussing their 'nightmares'.  
> *Totally wasn't craving to write some Revenant I swear* coughcoughcough  
> Feedback is delicious! 💓 Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this piece! 🥰


End file.
